Consult a Love Shrink at Idiot dot Com
by RooDooDoll
Summary: A confused Gokudera enters a website. A website full of Pineapples. Is this gonna help him with his 'Yamamoto' problem? Or will it make their relationship worsen? After all, our love shrink IS our favorite resident pineapple.
1. Complications NOT

**Author:** _shannaroooooo  
_**Rated:**_ T  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Humor_  
**Summary: **_A confused Gokudera enters a website. A website full of Pineapples. Is this gonna help him with his 'Yamamoto' problem? Or will it make their relationship worsen? After all, our love shrink IS our favorite pineapple.  
_**Note:** _If you're strictly violent about the pairing, I suggest you leave. I mean, it IS an 8059 story. Don't hurt yourself._

**Consult a Love Shrink at Idiot dot Com  
A YamaGoku (8059) Story**

**Gokudera Hayato's POV  
1. Complications… NOT**

_Huh_, I thought. _Where am I?_ I looked around. It was pitch black. Nothing was there. EMPTY. As in, the five letter word. E-M-P-T-Y. I looked around, trying to see something else beside the color black. Unsuccessfully, I didn't see anything. Great. I'm in one of THOSE dreams. _Now what?_ I thought, once again, to myself. _Am I gonna see my future lover?_

... Don't look at me that way. Love stories come out to start like this. The protagonist (I usually think of the protags in stories like this to be female) runs in her dream, screaming inside her head. Then, the antagonist (or another protagonist or anyone male) appears in her dream and, while his back is turned away from her, he looks back. The protag, running sloooowly, reaches out and calls out his name without even knowing it. The antag (or protag or anyone male) turns away from her and walks away from her slowly. While she runs, he gets farther away from her.

Then, that's the time when the protag wakes up, sweating. She asks her self, "Who was that man…?" in a shaky voice or whatever sentence is related to that. There are actually two versions in my interpretation. I'm telling you guys one. It's when the girl comes to school, greets her friends, blah blah blah. Then, the teacher suddenly comes inside, everyone shushes, et cetera. Then, the guy from her dream comes in and wow! Just as you guessed. The antag (or the other protag or anyone male) is the new student! Then, they talk, blah blah blah. Then in the end, either they fall in love or break away from each other.

... WHAT?! It's my interpretation of dreams like these! Don't go telling me what your interpretations are! At least I don't criticize… Thinking about this makes me think like a girl…

I was waiting, standing. _It should show up by now…_ My future lover, that is. I kept on waiting. Wasting my time. Then, I decided to run. _Oh GOD. Wake me up._ I kept on chanting as I kept on running. _At least it's good exercise._ I thought stupidly and realized that it's just a fucking dream.

I stopped to get some air. _I didn't know dreams could be tiring._ I wiped away the sweat that came from my forehead and looked. FINALLY. GODDAMN **FINALLY**. A white light randomly came out from nowhere. Then, there stood a figure. I couldn't make out who the figure was. "Damn light…"

I walked slowly towards the figure, wanting to see who it was. _I hope,_ I idiotically thought, _if it's my future lover, I hope she's hot._ I smirked. When my eyes finally adjusted, I looked and saw…

"Yamamoto?"

Still covering my eyes with one hand, my jaw dropped. _NO. FUCKING. WAY. _THIS WASN'T LOVER'S DREAM. IT COULDN'T FUCKING BE! YAMAMOTO! NO!!!!!!!!!! GODDAMNIT!!! NO FUCK-

"Gokudera?" The stupid idiot smiled. I couldn't stop myself from kneeling down, feeling lost. "Gokudera." He said it now with confirmation. No it's not Gokudera. It's HAYATO GODDAMN IT. _**HAYATO**_. I defeatingly looked up at the idiot. He just smiled down at me, offering his hand to help me up.

"Gokudera""Gokudera-kun!" Why'd his voice sound like an alien? It didn't sound right. "Gokudera-kun!" Once again, it was overlapped with a voice… a familiar high voice of someone very familiar to me…

"Gokudera-kun!" I woke up. "The teacher might notice you!" I looked around me. I was inside our classroom. Our homeroom teacher was talking about something I couldn't catch. I ignored him and looked at my left. The Tenth was smiling at me. "You were sleeping." He simply said and cautiously looked back at the teacher. Seeing that he wasn't looking at us, he sighed. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked. I blinked. The Tenth was waiting for an answer. "Ahaha!" I laughed embarrassingly. "Sure! I'm okay… Just a little bit sleepy…" I said, preventing a yawn to come out of my mouth. _I made the Tenth worry about me again… _I mentally slapped myself. "You seem to be deep in thought ever since that dare you made." He said, quite smiling.

Then, it hit me. Why I had that weird dream. Why I thought of love as my interpretation. Why I saw Yamamoto as my 'lover'. It all happened in a stupid game... That stupid "Sin the Buckle" (that's what the brainless toddler said [Lambo]) game. I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN DARE. I could've lied with picking Truth. I unconsciously banged by head repeatedly on the desk, making the teacher stop in mid sentence.

"Gokudera. Do you have a problem?" He said as he pointed his chalk at me. I simply glared at him. "NO." And that's my only answer. As usual, the teacher replied to me by also glaring and going back to what he was saying. I could hear people behind me giggling. I glared at the back-people. They WERE only people from the back. And I'm IN FRONT of them. Just goddamn get the gist and shut up. And they did get the gist and shut up.

This was gonna be a LONG DAY…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

WHEEEEEEE~ My first **story** in fanfic~!! –heart beat speeds- I hope it turned out okay. I mean, I'm starting with the couple most of the people I know like. Fine. It's a lie. I mean, I know couples that have higher ratings than this one but who cares.

I'm not sure if I got Gokudera's attitude and expressions right. I mean, I AM A STARTER and I kinda suck at stories. -nervous- It was raining hard and I was doing another fanfic (which might, once again, go to the folder where all the [unsubmitted] fanfics are). Then, I did this and decided, I SHOULD POST THIS UP. I mean, I've done more than 50 fics (all unsubmitted) and I should at least post one. The next chappie will just appear so wait for it please.

I'd like to thank the song Incl (by Meg Rock) for this story. It suits it for some reason… I think? Also, I'd like to thank my new laptop Tyki (I name things and the names are new for it's 2009 except for somethings), the panda that made me hug him (my stuff toy Kanda Panda), and my puppy Zack for peeing on the floor when I was almost finishing this chapter. –facepalm-

Review please~ And as you review, can you please tell me your favorite KHR pairing? I'm just curious. Say anyone you want. I won't get mad (in fact, I LOVE EVERY PAIRING. Even crack. -smile- ALSO, about the title, Gokudera will be going to the website by the third chapter so don't expect Mukuro to appear yet. Kufufu~

Ja ne~

_~shannaroooooo_

* * *


	2. Sin the Buckle

**Author:** _shannaroooooo  
_**Rated:**_ T  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Humor_  
**Summary: **_A confused Gokudera enters a website. A website full of Pineapples. Is this gonna help him with his 'Yamamoto' problem? Or will it make their relationship worsen? After all, our love shrink IS our favorite pineapple.  
_**Note:** _If you're strictly violent about the pairing, I suggest you leave. I mean, it IS an 8059 story. Don't hurt yourself._

* * *

**Consult a Love Shrink at Idiot dot Com  
A YamaGoku (8059) Story**

**2. Sin the Buckle**

It's stupid really. I mean, WHAT KIND OF DARE IS THIS?! And what was the Tenth thinking?! This is dangerous for some kid's eyes! A guy as a girl eating lunch with a guy! AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_A few hours earlier…_

I felt an arm brace around me. "Yo Gokudera!" That stupid loud mouth! Putting his arm around me like were best buddies! "Stupid baseball-idiot!" I pushed him away from him and brought out my dynamites. "DON'T SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!" He simply laughed at me, kept on saying, "I didn't even shout at you!" and other things. I felt my cheeks warm up. "DIE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I started.

Then, I saw the Tenth running towards us. "T-TENTH!" I put out the fire, laughing nervously. I WOULD'VE HURT THE TENTH! The Tenth, panting like he ran around a lot, looked at me, his usual worried expression plastered on his face. "Go..Gokudera-kun! Don't k..kill Yamamoto!" I was still laughing nervously when the baseball-idiot laughed. "Yo Tsuna! Sleep well?" How can he act so casual with the Tenth! I simply glared at him for stealing me line (I could've said it in a more mannerable way than him!)

As usual, they were walking back to the Tenth's house while I was fuming. I kept on glaring at Yamamoto. HOW COULD THIS BE?! I should be the one beside the Tenth right now! I kept on cursing Yamamoto to the deepest pit of hell (though not out loud. I'll look stupid). "Why are you guys here?" Tenth asked us casually as he invited us in his house. I thought of anything to say. "I just had the urge to pass by and say 'hi' to my boss!" I said, proud of my answer.

"Haha! I was doing just the same thing! I was getting bored of doing homework." The idiot beside me, once again, braced his arm around me. I went back to fuming. The Tenth nervously laughed and we went up to his room. As I entered his room (the idiot still hung his arm around me), the stupid Bovino assassin was playing with his pal I-Pin. "Stupid cow! That might break!" I grabbed the bottle from him and held it up. It's true. It's wine bottle. Wonder where they got it?

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!'" He cried out noisily. I felt like laughing out loud but then, the Tenth my might think I'm as sadistic as that stupid criminal who wanted to posses the Tenth's body. "YOU MIGHT BREAK IT AND GET HURT!" I retorted, hearing the Tenth worriedly stop Lambo from reaching it. Finally, the stupid cow stopped. I thought it was over but then… He shouted, "OCUPUS HEAD!" And kicked me **THERE**. Yes. **THERE**. The part where _the rapist always gets his first by the girl_. What other guys want _to call as their '**pride**'_. This was the first time I got kicked **THERE** and it **HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL**!

Yeah. As usual, the baseball-idiot kept on goddamn laughing at me, saying _I_ was the one who looked like an idiot. Seeing I was really pissed, he ran out of the room, still laughing. I (_IT_ was still hurting) ran after him weakly around the house. We didn't stop (he was having fun. I was FUCKING PISSED) until the Tenth stopped me. Of course, I couldn't argue with him. Now, two of my body parts were hurting. GREAT. And I completely forgot to get my revenge on the stupid cow.

* * *

The Tenth gave the two kids a plastic bottle, keeping the glass bottle safely away from them. I sighed and carefully sat down at the floor. Yamamoto, not hearing my footsteps running after him anymore, sat down across me. "Sorry Gokudera." He was still laughing! THE NERVE (though there was a little guilt in his laugh but then, can I really detect emotions from laughter?)!

I didn't answer him, angrily looking away. Looking outside, I wondered. _I wonder where that stupid woman is?_ She usually would just pop out of nowhere when the blasted idiot and I come by the Tenth's house…

Right on cue, the door burst open and in came the stupid woman. Great. "Hahi! Tsuna-saaan~" The stupid woman said merrily and hugged the Tenth. ANOTHER HINDRANCE TO THE TENTH'S LIFE! "Oi! STUPID WOMAN! Get away from the Tenth!" Then, it would be the usual "prying the stupid woman off the Tenth" and then, the usual laughing of the idiot. "Tsuna-kun," someone outside the door said. "do you mind if we come in? Though Haru's already in."

Now, in came Tenth's girl. Honestly speaking, the Tenth should've picked a better woman! But then, I'm not one to complain (since I've got no woman anyways). "Oh! Are you playing spin the bottle?" The stupid woman quickly sat down beside the baseball-idiot, spinning the bottle. The stupid cow, seeing that someone else was touching his bottle, grabbed it from the stupid woman and (once again) shouted, "IT'S MY BOTTLE! AND IT'S NOT 'SPIN THE BOTTLE'! IT'S 'SIN THE BUCKLE'!" He spun the bottle around, making it point towards the stupid woman. "Huh? What are you talking about Lambo! The bottle is from everyone! And it's Spin the Bottle!" Chinese girl corrected him and spun the bottle, now landing on the Tenth's woman, who sat down beside the stupid woman (she's in my right now). The tenth sat on my left.

"Oh! I know!" The stupid woman grabbed the bottle. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" She said happily. I don't know where she gets her energy from but I'm willing to hunt her source of energy and break it. "It's obvious that you guys know how to play this, right?" She asked. "Haha! Sure!" "Hmhm." "OF COURSE!" That settles it. "Then, let's start the game desu!" Stupid woman spins the bottle. It's spinning…(duh)

* * *

And after a few more spins (the bottle never landed on me. Odd), everybody was having fun (except me of course. But I didn't show it that much). I looked at the clock. It's an hour past twelve and I was getting hungry. The Tenth wasn't though so I ignored my rumbling stomach. Oh GOD. I can imagine what I'll be treating myself today… What should I eat? Italian? No. I ate Italian last night. I should try Japanese… It's been a while since I haven't eaten Japanese food. I've been eating sandwiches for lunch and dinner (last night was an exception) and cereals for breakfast…

"Oi. Gokudera" I snapped out of my fantasy (well, not really fantasy but still…). "WHAT?" I quickly decided to just eat the sandwich that was left in the refrigerator. "It's your turn." The baseball-idiot said. I had the feeling it was HIM who spun the bottle last. SEE?! EVERY BAD THING COMES FROM _HIM_. HE'S LIKE THE DEATH GOD ASSIGNED TO WATCH ME UNTIL I DIE. AND WHEN THE TIME COMES, HE'LL JUDGE ME AND SEND ME TO HELL. THEN HE'LL LAUGH LIKE HE'S THE DEVIL HIMSELF. ARGH!

I huffed. "What do you want me to do?" I looked at him boredly. "Truth or dare?" The Tenth's woman asked me. I thought of that question. If I pick 'truth', they might ask me something embarrassing or something not good. And I might not get the guts to lie if the Tenth tells me to truthfully say my answer. But then, if it's dare… "Dare." Dare it is. "GWAHAHA!" The stupid cow laughed out loud suddenly, surprising me. "What?!" I snapped. That stupid cow is rude I'm telling you! He has no manners to his elders at all! Not that I'm that old but you get the gist...

For once, looking a **tad** smarter than his usual stupid face, the cow looked at me maliciously. I gulped. This cow might not be stupid after all… "I DARE YOU…" Oh, he was the last spinner. Guess I was wrong. (Gomen Yamamoto) "…TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL AND EAT LUNCH WITH YAMAMOTO OUTSIDE!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU'D REALLY HAVE TO LOOK LIKE A GIRL OR ELSE I'LL CALL YOU CHIIICKEN FOREVER!!!"

I grabbed the cow's tail. "FUCK YOU IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO THAT." I took out a grenade from his hair and shoved it inside his mouth and threw him outside, not caring if he dies. "O..Oi! Gokudera-ku-" Pop goes the bomb. "Haha! That doll had nice effects." Stupid idiot laughed, thinking it was fake. "Yeah! I almost thought it was real!" The Tenth's woman also thought it was fake. IT WAS OBVIOUSLY REAL. The Tenth sighed.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure climbing up the window. I looked at it and saw the stupid cow, still alive (as I thought). "G-GOTTA… S-S-S-S-STAY… C…CALM…. P—PRESER-RVE…" And then, he's gonna- "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" –cry. I covered my ears. This was gonna be long…

* * *

After finally making the stupid cow calm down, stupid _thickheaded __**brainless **__**dim-witted**_ baseball-idiot_** just had to remind everyone about the blasted dare**_. "Oi. Gokudera! You have to do the dare! It's the only thing you've done for the whole game." He laughs like an idiot. That I'm sure of. 'Cause idiot's laugh are really annoying.

"And what in your thickheaded brain makes you think that I'm gonna do it?" I retorted. The stupid cow was drinking water while the girls were watching us, looked at us like we were clowns entertaining them. The Tenth still wore that worried look on his face. I tried to calm down for his sake. "You have to do it. Haru made us swear, remember?" I tried to. Honest. I just couldn't. "No. I don't… AND I'M NOT DOING IT!" I glared at everyone that would defy my answer. Except for the Tenth of course. I'm guessing the baseball-idiot read my mind 'cause he suddenly went, "Ne Tsuna, wouldn't you want Gokudera to do the dare?" and nudged the Tenth (AT LEAST CALL HIM TSUNA-SAMA!). The Tenth tried to not laugh. "Honestly speaking… Yeah… Heh…" He laughed anyway.

I felt myself blush. The Tenth wants me to do it. I CAN'T JUST GODDAMN REFUSE OUTRIGHT! ARGH!!!!!!!!!! GOD! TAKE ME NOW… "A-are you sure Tenth? I mean, I'd do it if you tell me…" I said, trying not to make my voice crack. I don't wanna cry. NO. And I'M NOT EVEN GONNA CRY. I SWEAR.

The Tenth nodded a little, maybe hoping I wouldn't see it? THE TENTH REALLY IS GOOD! But then, how would I NOT see it if I was facing him? I mentally cried. "Then I'd do it! For the Tenth's sake!" I said proudly while inside, I was already bawling on myself.

"Haha! Sure! But then, how're we gonna make Gokudera into a girl?" Baseball-idiot asked the Tenth. The stupid woman suddenly shouted, "I'LL HANDLE HIS DRESS!" The Tenth's woman entered the conversation. "I'll do his makeup!" The Chinese girl also entered, "I-Pin will do Gokudera's hair!" I backed away from the three females. _Why do female human beings have to even look that way?! Can't they just wear a SHIRT AND PANTS?!_ They shoved the Tenth, the baseball-idiot, and the stupid cow out of the room. "Girls only~" The three females said to them teasingly and laughed. After sending them out, they slowly turned towards me. I SWEAR. THEY LOOK LIKE CRIMINALS COMMITTING A CRIME. I still backed away until I bumped a wall…

_Back to where I was…_

And that's what happened. That's the reason why I'm standing here, wearing gothic GIRL clothes, looking LIKE A FUCKING GIRL…

to be continued...

* * *

**_And the rest is just the author babling by the way._**

-Gokudera

* * *

**Author's Note**

UWAAAH~ Did this right after I finished the first chapter (though I edited it today. :3). Kill me now please. I think it sucks. -bawls on self- Well, I ran out of ideas so I ended the chapter there. And I think Gokudera will enter the website on the fourth chapter (since I will be explaining what happened to the lunch date. It's the core of Gokudera's [and probably Yamamoto's] problem)... Or maybe the fifth. I don't really know. CHE~ I WILL ADD IT. IT'S THE VERY REASON OF THE TITLE OF THE STORY! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!! -evil crazy laugh-

I'd like to thank the NewS playlist on my computer playing right now (especially their song Weeeeek and Rainbow). I swear. NewS is ADDICTIVE. Arashi is LOVE. XD -random- Zats it~ Stay tuned!

Also, (please do this) if you're gonna review, do include your favorite KHR pairing in your review. It's the same thing as the first chappie but who cares if I repeat it?

Ja ne~

_~shannaroooooo_


	3. Him and Him Her

**Author:** RooDooDoll  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Romance and Humor  
**Summary:** A confused Gokudera enters a website. A website full of Pineapples. Is this gonna help him with his 'Yamamoto' problem? Or will it make their relationship worsen? After all, our love shrink IS our favourite pineapple.  
**Note:** If you're strictly violent about the pairing, I suggest you leave. I mean, it IS an 8059 story. Don't hurt yourself.

* * *

**Consult a Love Shrink at Idiot dot Com  
A YamaGoku (8059) Story**

**Gokudera's POV  
3. Him and Him Her**

O-kay.

So it's awkward.

We were standing side by side, him wearing his normal everyday clothes whilst I wore a stupid skimpy outfit. Nah, I'm kidding. I should go on with my ritual, thanking yea gods above for making me wear something that does not reveal anything inappropriate.

Yamamoto was still standing there and smiling idiotically at the street whilst we _patiently _waited for the stop light to turn green. I crossed my arms, not caring about appearance anymore. Yea gods, are you now making me want to hate you all? Fuck, if you're going to make me wait for an _hour_ just to make the stop light finally _go_, then yes. Fuck. You.

"Ack!" Frustrated, I grabbed the idiot's hand, still not caring about life. It was hard walking with these boot-like... things while making sure you're still holding your partner's hand- Immediately, I let go of it as if it were a pest. Yamamoto blinked, confused.

"Tch." I continued walking, again not caring whether the other was still following or not. Though I did turn a little to see whether he _was _following or not. Crap, he was. So walking sluggishly due to the shoes, I looked around, wanting to eat something familiar.

Heck, if I'm not gonna get what I want today, then the world would explode.

Finally, after several seconds of torment walking, I finally found a decent place to eat. It was Italian, obviously, as I was already sick of the food they served around here. I have nothing against the food of Japan, mind you. I just wanted to eat something new and since I'm treating this day like a 'celebration', I say we eat something Italian. So I stopped walking, crossed my arms again, and stubbornly looked at the forever-slow Yamamoto. I tapped my foot against the ground, feeling very edgy at the dare and the fucking slowness of the idiot. Finally. _Finally_, he reached me, still smiling as if he were ignoring the negative vibes I was sending at him.

_Ya know, it's your fucking FAULT that I'm in this mess. I swear it's not the goddamn cow but YOU Yamamoto. YOU._

I am wondering now why I cannot speak those words out loud. By then, he would have scolded me about our "friendship" for at least a few minutes and he would have turned and go probably but for some reason, I couldn't get myself to do it. I just glared at him whilst he smiled so happily. That I wondered about. What's with this guy? What's he so happy about? Is he so happy that he's actually with _me_ for a normal day? Nope. Not blushing. Or is it because he finds me so funny that he refuses to laugh but cannot remove that smile on his face?

I cannot stop my mind from thinking negative I tell you. Once I'm edgy, it becomes- "What's wrong, Gokudera? Something bothering you?" –infuriated.

"What's wrong?" I ask him back, unable to hide my rage. "What's WRONG?" I was already shaking that time but for some reason, I was saying the wrong words. "I'm HUNGRY and I want to eat THERE." I pointed at the sign of the restaurant, fixing that stupid puffy skirt as I did that.

The baseball idiot blinked for a while and smiled his goofy smile. "Well, why didn't ya say so?" He said, _placing an arm around my shoulders_ as we were proceeding to walk towards the Italian restaurant. Now, it was my turn to blink. What the hell...

For being so bold, his foot was rewarded by my foot stepping on his _hard_. "Itai!" If it really hurt him, well, it wasn't obvious. "Stop being so rough, will ya? You're a _girl_, remember?" At that, he chuckled whilst I fumed.

No use getting mad now.

I walked away, of course. I didn't dare wait up for him as he called me and continuously said that it was a fucking joke. Yeah, right, pshaw. In we went the restaurant, me, looking so pretty in fucking bloody pink, and Yamamoto, looking oh so fucking _godly_ on his t-shirt and jeans, obviously calling the attention of everyone in it. Here was I, a 'girl' in a Loli pink dress with a thousand ribbons, and Yamamoto, clearly not dressed up for a different restaurant, looking like the weirdest couple of the year until 2012. And to my amazement, we weren't kicked out! We were actually welcomed in by the hostess. Go me and my choice of food. Huzzah.

I groaned as Yamamoto talked to the waitress and 'loved the place'. People were still looking as we walked pass the other occupants of the restaurant. I caught the eye of a little boy near me, looking up at me with his eyes looking oh so dreamy as if the one he were looking at were his first crush-

**I glared**. There was no way that I would be the one he was looking at. Nope. And yet, when I continued to glare, he continued to stare- or rather, gawk- at me. I felt myself shake due to the anger again. I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

Another man by the corner was staring. When our eyes met, he winked. _ARGHH!_ Now I was obviously shaking. THERE WAS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I **LOOK LIKE A GIRL**.

"Gokudera!"

I glared at the caller, giving him loud 'WHAT' as his reply. That was when I noticed I stopped following the hostess and Yamamoto and was standing in the middle of the restaurant. I felt myself blush and look at where Yamamoto and the hostess was. He was looking at me, waiting for me to follow whilst the waitress, now waiting on our table and obviously pissed off that Yamamoto was no longer talking to her, glared.

With my head down, I walked faster towards them, still furiously blushing. Yamamoto had one arm open, as if to receive me and guide me to our table by the open window. "Tch." I walked pass him, going to where the waitress was.

I sat down immediately, not waiting for Yamamoto to do his manly courtesy. I sat stiffly on the chair and looked out the window, not wanting to face the crowd. Unfortunately, Yamamoto was attracting attention. How did I know? Simple. I looked and peeked.

Some of the women were looking at him. Some were even staring without caring anymore. Then, I looked at him, looking why people kept on intently looking at him. I concentrated on his face. Oh, yes. It was very boyish, his face. His face was that of a content man with secrets. Though the way he moved and talk was very casual, there was something in his movements that made him secretive. Made him mysterious...

"So what are you having, hm?" He asked me, still looking forever happy. I stared at him for a while and sighed. I gave the waitress my order whilst she unwillingly smiled at me and said that the order will be served after fifteen minutes. Yeah, right.

I turned to look at the scene outside the window. It was still the normal city yet this restaurant looked so out of place just like us in it. Its layout was different from the usual Japanese restaurants we normally pass by. Its interiors were obviously decorated by some European person. You wouldn't normally see a chandelier inside a Japanese restaurant and wine glasses were never served here in Japan even in their usual ceremonies. That would depend, really, but still. And they had spoons, forks, and knives. I picked one up and twirled it, feeling like that sadistic bastard Belphegor.

Yamamoto was watching me, I knew. I ignored him and continued to 'play' with the knife. "So..." Yes, trying to make small talk with me. Sigh. "... What are you thinking about right now?" He had his arms folded in front of him which made him look quite serious and expectant of something. Still, I played but I answered, "... Nothing."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Aren't you... angry? Or something?" Hah, you bet I am. "No. Why would I?"

"Well, earlier, you looked like you wanted to burst..." There comes his 'Ahaha' again.

I glared, though not that hard. "Well, put yourself in my shoes, Yamamoto." I placed the knife down carefully and looked at him again. "If you were to dress up in a girl and walk the streets you pass everyday when you go to school or a mall, convenience store, I don't care, with a boy that's recognizable, unlike yourself, what would you feel? If you were to dress up like a cute fucking little Loli girl and linger in places you know people from school _might_ recognize you and torment you once your very presence touches the school grounds, what would you feel? If you were dressed up like some male cross dresser whilst knowing that you _aren't_, what would you fucking feel?" I broke off with my mad speech, watching him and his reactions intently. He was looking quite seriously at me now, his hands still crossed.

For a while, we were silent. Then, he spoke, "Well, as long as you're with someone you like, I guess it wouldn't mind doing that as long as we can spend a day together." He shrugged, as if to look flippant about the answer he was giving. In fact, he looked thoughtful.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and internally, I scolded myself. _It's __**like**__ as in "you're-my-friend" like. Not __**like**__ like as in like like __**love**__. Fuck, Gokudera. Stop being such a drag to yourself and be a fucking man about this!_

I coughed. That was all I can say. And with that, Yamamoto laughed. "Geez, you're too serious, Gokudera." He ruffled my hair, making the ribbons go awry. A plus point for him. "Why don't you try smiling? That'd make me happy!" Heck, he was already happy. And I was about to blush again. "Stop that. It's not funny." Geez, what's up with me today? Was it the huge crowd and audience that's making me hot or something?

And almost all throughout the 'date', I was partially quiet except for the times when he asked questions. I answered with very little detail but he went on talking about life. It was interesting, I had to admit. The day wasn't that bad.

Hah, little did I know that the man by the _other_ corner, smirking at us whilst his mismatched eyes observed every action and his sharp goddamn ears listening to every word would soon be my bestest-fucking-friend.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So after a... year or two? Yeah, a year of finally updating this story, I finally noticed how stupid I write when it comes to first-person perspective. I prefer the usual fanfiction paragraph style than this one. Geez, I don't know what got into those days when I was still fourteen, geez.

I didn't want to study anymore [heck, I didn't study that much today] and I didn't care if we had our exams tomorrow. I finished this chapter and now, it's currently 3:45 in the morning. Good luck if I can still wake up tomorrow. Geez, if I don't take the tests tomorrow I swear I'll—

So I was listening to several songs whilst doing this. First one was Blindness [F9's version], a song sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka and High School of the Dead's theme song, High School of the Dead. Orz the title. xD And Shiver by the GazettE. Blame Kuroshitsuji and its shota-ness. And after that, I listened to this long Shamuon medley. .jp/watch/sm10895549 I've been into Nico Nico singers lately. ;;

ENOUGH TALKING. Bye, folks. 3

_~ Roo_


End file.
